Short Stories by Movie
So it's Movie again. I wanted to try out a few short stories. There will be a few romances, horror, mysteries, and maybe comedies. That Rude Comment There is a dark side of everyone. In every single person on this planet we have a dark side. No matter how kind or caring they can seem they have a dark side. But if you push that dark side down it will come back and it will be mad. And I pushed my dark side too far down. It all began a few days ago. I was in the senior year of high school of when it began. Voted most liked for three years in a row, I was kind and generous. That morning I noticed an article about a murder in the paper but I had to rush to catch the bus before I could read further. My mom called out to me, "I love you," but I was already gone. I arrived at school and said hello to everyone. In first period the teacher droned on and on about Algebra while I zoned her out. I noticed a small feeling of annoyance rising in the pit of my stomach. As the day went on that feeling grew and grew. By lunch the smallest thing could set me off. The lunch lady missed my tray and splashed onto my shirt. "GOD! YOU MORON! YOU STUPID WOMEN! GOD, THIS WAS MY FAVORITE SHIRT!" I storm away. That feeling became a furious desire to kill this women. I fought that feeling down. I wrestled it to the floor and pinned it there.... until after school. I noticed that lady getting into her car. I quickly jumped into my runned down pick up and followed her. I waited out side her apartment until she took out the trash. I never stopped to think about it, because that feeling took me over and pinned ''me ''down. I grabbed my car jack and felt that anger hit her across that head with all my might. She never stood up. And I was satisfied. I saw myself drive to the dump and chuck the jack into the pile and headed home. I slept as soon as I got home. When I woke up I forgot everything. Nothing, once again I saw an article about a murder of our schools lunch lady. But I never thought much about it. And once again I felt that feeling rising within the pit of my stomach. It happened during my free period. I went to a cafe and then in line some one tried to cut me. Once again I blew. I screamed at the poor man. Then I stalked him. And then I stabbed him while he sat in his car reading. I made sure no one saw and I ran. I headed off to the dump once again. I was back before the lunch period was over. No one ever suspected me. I had no blood stains or anything. I was back and normal again. I went through the rest of the day without any memory of what happened. It happened every day. And eventually the feeling never went away. The dark side was calculating it knew when to strike and when to wait. My screams became rude comments that you would shrug off. And now I wait, because you bumped into me, and you ignored my comment. I'm watching and waiting and calculating. So don't take out the trash, don't read in the car, because I might just strike. Roman and Julie It all began when we were five. Roman was just a strange face among many strange new faces. I almost ran off the bus crying back to mommy, but the door had already shut. I look out and saw the bigger kids all the way in the back. I didn't want to be near the big kids so I sat behind the bus driver, who smelt like dried alcohol. Unfortunately, for me the seat next to me was occupied by a boy. Now, unlike most girls, I was not afraid of boys, I had two older brothers and I was comfortable around them. But something was different about this boy. His eyes were a piercing blue, and his hair a nice sandy blond. He was confident and proud. I had never been with a boy like him. "Hi, I'm Roman," he said, head held high. "Julie..." I whispered quietly. I was intimidated. "Ghoulie? And I though my name was weird." He laughed. No one laughs at me. "JULIE!" I blurted out. "Oh, well nice to meet you." And we have been best friends since. Roman has put up with the abuse of hanging out with a girl since first grade, and I love him for it. Like a brother. The real story begins when we were 13, both of us going to different high schools. Roman's family can't afford to send him to a private school while I was heading off to Hillside School For Girls. Despite it's name it's actually a great private school famous for it's sports. But I was not going to go if it meant losing my best friend. TBC